The purpose of this project is to measure double product in normal subjects, using a new blood pressure measuring device, and to compare the double product breakpoint with the anaerobic threshold, measured by gas exchange. The studies are to be done on 10 non-smoking, young, adult, normal subjects, under conditions of air breathing with and without increasing the carboxyhemoglobin to about 10-12%, the level of the heavy cigarette smoker.